noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 4
is the 4th light novel of the NouCome series. The novel was released on March 31, 2013. Publisher's Summary The mission to release Kanade's Choice, is to 《Witness the moment someone falls in love》. “Other than me ↓” after feeling down, an additional mission, 《Being hated by Chocolat》 appears! What are you going to do protagonist! Chapters Reader's Summary Hisoka Himeru's special power The volume starts with Hisoka Himeru barging in Amakusa's class to tease all the girls around him. It looks like she has some sort of special power to identify the weak point of any girl. He was able to KO Yukihira by touching one part of her bust, Ouka by touching her belly button and was about to defeat Chocolat too before switching back to Kanade. It looks like she's working under request from Seira and asks Kanade to "fall in love with her" before leaving the room. Hisoka Himeru's objective The day after, Himeru shows up at Kanade's home wearing only a shirt (actually she had underpants, but they were well hidden) and he had to welcome her forced by an absolute choice. Once inside she start teasing Kanade with her body after making Chocolat go away by offering her various sweets. While alone with him she reveals that she loves everything about love and her objective is to make Kanade fall in love. In order to do so, she uses her skill to weaken his defense and was almost able to kiss him (he managed to throw her away). She thinks Kanade has some kind of block toward having a relationship and decides that it's more entertaining to use the other girls to make him fall in love. Kanade's new missions In that moment Kanade receives two mail from God. Yes, two missions at once : 1) Witness the moment when someone falls in love. (by the beginning of summer vacation) 2) Make Chocolat angry at you. (by the beginning of summer vacation). How to make Chocolat angry? Kanade decides to try and tackle the second one (the easiest in his eyes), but despite various attempts he wasn't able to make her angry. He even tried to say "no dinner for one week" causing Chocolat to go in puppy-eyes mode. Kanade wasn't able to resist more than few seconds to that before deciding to cook her favorite dish. Chocolat firmly states that it's impossible for her to hate Kanade. Let's...date?! Once at school Kanade is blackmailed by Himeru to help her give love advices to various students. Kanade agrees thinking that it's a good way to try and solve the first mission. One week later he goes to a clubroom as requested where he finds Himeru in a transparent Kimono (ultra-sexy). Yukihira and Ouka were also called as helpers. During the "love advice" session, Himeru uses a series of very specific requests as a way to stop anyone from answering due to their lack of date experience. That's when she says "well, we need to try out and have a date in order to give some good advice right?" forcing the other two girls to plan a date with Kanade. Ouka on Wednesday and Furano on Sunday. Date with Ouka The first date is with Ouka that, for some reason, is trying to act like a grown up woman to impress Kanade wearing ero-clothes and changing her way of talking. Unfortunately the results are not as good as she expected. Watching her reactions after trying to drink black coffee and eat spicy curry were hilarious. After lunch, Kanade gets an absolute choice with three obscene requests to her. He decides to use the situation, says all three together (adding a couple extra ones using his own fetishes) and tells her "Am I not weird? That's how you look right now to me". They talk a bit and it turns out that Himeru suggested this to try and make Kanade happy. Thanks to this discussion she reverts to the usual Ouka and they start playing around like always. At the end of the day Ouka says to Kanade "do you really want me to call you master and ask you to lick my feets?", but before Kanade is able to refuse an absolute choice appears with three choices: A) "please do" B) "do it and die" C) "yaranaika" He is thus forced to choose the first one getting an extremely risky scene with Ouka calling Kanade "master" and telling him to lick her feets. Before being able to do anything they're stopped by a policeman that was watching the scene from afar. God is finally useful! Once back home, Kanade gets a call from God (lazy one) that tells him he knows something about the god that created the curse. It looks like he's the god of love, but for some reason he's unable to feel love for anyone. He says this god has disappeared and, despite searching for him all around the celestial realm, the other gods were unable to find him. This means he's going to be somewhere in the human realm. Kanade suggest Seira may be the god and asks him to investigate. He tries to and it turns out that she's a servant of a God just like Chocolat (which means she's not human), but not the cause of the curse. Date with Yukihira Furano Time skip until the second date where Yukihira arrives with a very cute one-piece dress. Kanade was impressed, but it turns out her personality is still the crazy one. Before they're able to start the date, Yukihira ends up with a small cut on her leg. Despite her protests, Kanade immediately runs to a pharmacy to buy a disinfectant to treat the cut. After disinfecting the injury, Kanade notices that he has a ticket for a lottery and decides to try his luck together with her. He manages to win the fourth place prize in the lottery that turns out to be a stuffed toy of Yukihira's favorite character. She doesn't want to openly say that she likes that character, but doesn't want Kanade to give the toy away either. Kanade notices that and start teasing Yukihira creating an extremely cute scene. After that, they decide it's time to have some lunch and enter a store. Yukihira goes to the bathroom and, while she's away, Kanade notices that one book fell from her bag. It turns out that it was one of the books from the infamous series used by Chocolat to try and solve the missions. The title is "10 ways to make a guy say that you're cute. Wohoo, you're now the cuteness queen!". Before he's able to put the book back inside her bag Yukihira comes back. She's extremely angry/flustered and says "please die Kanade!" before starting to attack him with everything she has. He argues "I thought you were trying to investigate how a normal girl behaves to make the fake date go smoothly right?" to which she reacts "Right, I could've said that!" reverting to the usual Yukihira. Before leaving (ending the date) she goes near Kanade's ear and tells him "thanks for disinfecting my wound". Cosplay event?! Back home, Kanade reports the results of the dates to Hisoka-senpai that decide to give Kanade the tickets needed for the cosplay dating event that she talked about earlier. There are 6 tickets (Furano, Ouka, Kanade, Hisoka, Chocolat, Utage). The cosplay event starts and we get mummy Hisoka (almost entirely naked really), princess Yukihira (clothes broken all over, almost naked too), Schoolgirl Utage, Ero-santa Ouka and Penguin Chocolat. There were many entertaining scenes during the event like: 1) Kanade getting teased by two beautiful 25 years old girls before Yukihira glared at them with killing intent. 2) Ouka getting drunk by simply smelling alcohol. 3) Utage trying to kill Kanade after he treats her like a child again due to an Absolute Choice. Finally they know! The last game of the event is the usual "Ousama Game" organized by the animator of the event. When the game is about to end an an absolute choice appears with "A) Kanade, Ouka, Yukihira are choosen B) Kanade and Daiko-san are choosen C) The back of the world." Kanade start to think and decides to exclude the third and the second choice. The third choice is way too scary considering it appeared in pretty much all the Absolute Choices of this volume without any kind of explanation while the second one is outright terrifying. Ouka, Kanade and Yukihira are called on stage and the command is "Ouka and Yukihira kiss Kanade on the cheek while having their cheeks one over another". Ouka and Yukihira seems ok with it, but Kanade immediately notices that they're trembling and decides to tell that he cannot allow that to happen because Ouka and Furano should only kiss the guy they love and not me. At that point Ouka and Yukihira blush and start laughing (their trembling wasn't related to that). Kanade is confused, but they tell that they're not going to tell him anything. It looks like they're now aware that they're both in love with him. Hisoka gives up on her quest Right after that scene, Himeru decides to talk with Seira that was watching the whole scene from the sidelines. Himeru tells Seira that her mission has failed and she's not going to try anymore. She also says that she cannot think of Kanade falling in love with anyone considering what happened today. They talk a bit about love and Himeru states that Seira is a strange person because her way of speaking sounds like a person who experienced hundreds of years of love. It looks like Hisoka doesn't know about Seira's real identity as a servant of a god, but she's sharp enough to suspect something. Seira is bored?! After Himeru leaves, Seira start thinking about how she's pretty much trapped repeating this life for hundreds of years searching for the answer that her master is longing for. She cannot go back to the celestial realm until she's able to find that and she's seriously starting to feel bored of all this. She further states in an interrupted sentence that "if Kanade falls in love, Chocolat will…". Chocolat is in love In the meantime, Kanade just noticed (after checking his phone) that he completed both missions. While the first could've happened randomly, he's confused because he thinks he didn't do anything to make Chocolat angry. He reaches Chocolat and asks her "Did I do anything to make you angry?" to which she answers "Yes, when you were on stage with Ouka and Yukihira and you were about to kiss. After getting angry I ended up liking you even more and I finally understand that the "love" I have for you is the "I want to marry you" type of love.". She further states "I also remembered that, in order to clear the curse, you should fall in love. I'm ready, fall in love with me!". Side story with Sadistic Chocolat As you know, in each volume we have a series of small segments that show what could've happened if Kanade picked up something else during the Absolute Choices. This time it was a slightly different segment because it shows what could've happened if Chocolat's personality was different. In the side story, Chocolat is extremely sadistic and tries everything she can to achieve the missions (she directly flip Yawakaze's skirt for example). When questioned about her ways, she reveals that she's going to disappear/die anyway once Kanade falls in love so it doesn't really matter. Chapters * Chapter 1 - * A Certain Possiblity's Story 1 * Chapter 2 - * A Certain Possiblity's Story 2 * Chapter 3 - * A Certain Possiblity's Story 3 * Chapter 4 - * A Certain Possiblity's Story 4 * Afterword Characters *Kanade Amakusa *Chocolat *Furano Yukihira *Ouka Yuuouji *Utage Douraku *Yuragi Hakoniwa *Seira Kokubyakuin *Konagi Yawakaze *Ayame Reikadou *Souga Shishimori *Touya Yoshiwara *Himeru Hisoka Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Franchise